The Truth
by PheonixFireBlack
Summary: Just a look inside the mind of John Bender during, after, and later on from that fateful Saturday Detention


Title - The Truth  
By - PheonixFireBlack  
Summary - Just a look inside the mind of John Bender during, after, and later on from that fateful Saturday Detention  
Category - The Breakfast Club  
Genre - General  
Rating - R  
Feedback - Yes. Please!  
Criticism - Whatever.....  
_**Disclaimer - Don't own. You can't sue.**_  
Notes - I don't think I've seen anything like this done. If it has been, trust me, your idea was not taken by me. I haven't read any TBC fics around here. _grin_. Anyhow...

-------------------  
**The Truth**  
-------------------

They think they know me. That I know them. That we're friends. But they're wrong. You don't become friends over eight ours. With anyone. I don't care who you are or who they are. It just doesn't happen like that. It's an impossible probability. It never has happened. It never will happen. And it didn't happen last Saturday.

I can't associate with Brian--People just wouldn't understand that at all. The only way I could be seen with Andy is in a fight. And Claire was right when she said I could only walk down the hall with her if I claimed I was fucking her. I could get away with Allison, probably. I'm a burner, and she's unclassified, really. Has no friends. No one to have any bad association with. But the rest of them would have to be dead to me.

---------

Somehow, things never work out like you want them to. Fate always takes control and leads thing in the way it wants to go. So, the five of us decided to give up on our cliques. We didn't give a shit what people thought about us after that day in detention. We knew that we knew each other well enough to be friends. And if anyone didn't like it, fuck them.

We weren't just the criminal, basket case, athlete, princess, and brain anymore. There were no "Burner", "Outcast", "Jock", "Popular", "Geek" labels to us anymore. We'd created our own clique. The Breakfast Club. We were the five original members and no one could join. Unless we all decided that it was all right. And, considering that the five of us don't agree on much of anything at all....other members probably won't exactly be in order. That doesn't matter, though, because we didn't mean for it to actually be a "Club" of any kind. It's not like a school club that just anyone could join. No one was supposed to join. It was the originals and that was it. And that's how it stayed.

---------

We were supposed to be friends for life. That's what we'd said The Monday After. We wouldn't let anything divide us. Nothing could conquer us unless we all fell. But that didn't hold true for long. Well, unless you consider from our Senior year of high school to the time we were twenty-three a long time. I don't. That's only what? Six years? That's no time at all. Sure, it was expected and not **_that_** big of a change, but inter-club-marriage hadn't exactly been discussed. Outta my hands.

Andy and Alli. They had to screw things up. It wasn't just a club of friends anymore. It was a club of five friends and one married couple. Claire and I...we were an on-again-off-again relationship. I guess we could have thought about adding at least one other member to the club. Brian was kind of alone. Maybe that was ok with him, though. Maybe he didn't want a inter-club-relationship. Who knows with him....none of us really speak his language...

I figure that eventually, Claire and I will give up on our whole....on-and-off thing. Keep it on. Settle down. Get married, maybe. Kids aren't an option, though. Two reasons for that actually. One of them is from me. The other reason is hers--and really quite trivial as far as I see it.

**1.) I ain't gonna be nobody's father. It just doesn't set well with me, sorry.**

**And**

**2.) Claire doesn't want to be fat.**

I guess that whole rise I gave her in detention that Saturday still gets to her. Haha, right. Something that happened that long ago? I doubt it. I think that's just part of her personality. No matter how idiotic it is. It's who she is and--Goddammit! That fan is annoying! Who the hell makes a ceiling fan that makes noises when it's on?

.... Anyway, I think I was moving on...

---------

Damn. You know how you hear all the anciently old freaks around ya talkin' about how time flies and you never believe 'em? You should think about that. Time can move real slow, but it can move real quick sometimes, too. Point is: Somewhere along the way, we've all ended up getting married. And every one of us has kids. Yeah. Claire and I managed to get over our issues. But we've only got one. And we've decided on no more. She didn't want to go through labor again, and I prefer to keep the bones in my hand the way they are and not broken. It was a mutual decision.

Allison and Andy's kid is the middle--Jason. Could they not have kept the family thing goin' and had his name start with an 'A'? Ahh, fuck, who cares. That would've just been plain annoying, anyway. Jason's fifteen and quite obnoxious, actually. And I don't mean just the normal 'I'm fifteen, so I get to be obnoxious' kind of obnoxious. I mean overly so. Then again, he **_does_** have ADD. Thought they had medication for that shit?

Brian married some chick he met at work--he's a computer...somethin' or other. Her name's Melissa. They've got twins. Not identical, thank God! That would have been confusing as hell. One boy, one girl. Sage and Daniel. The twins are the youngest at fourteen. Sage is the reincarnation of her father in personality while Daniel on the other hand, is more wild like his mother. But neither of them knows how to have any **_real_** fun, if you know what I mean.

As for Claire and I...we've got a daughter. The oldest. Ironic, isn't it? We were the ones that didn't want kids, but we were the first to have one. Weird how life works. Angela--excuse me, Angel--is sixteen. In looks, other than her hair color, the girl is her mother made-over. Personality ont he other hand...she's a **_bit_** more like me. Unfortunately, this means that she has pulled about half the stunts I pulled in highschool. Fire alarm just yesterday.

---------

It's funny how history can repeat itself. See, after we were all married and had kids, The Breakfast Club didn't keep in touch much. Kids didn't know each other. I mentioned Angela landing a detention for a fire alarm stut yesterday. Guess where the other three kids ended up? Ahh, deja vu. It sucks. Really, it does. Sure, that Saturday changed my life, and it was mostly good, but it wasn't all for the better. That, however, I'm not gettin' into.

Point and case: All four of our kids got detention. Saturday detention. While attending Shermer High School. If I'm not mistaken, it was the same day, too. Fate sure has a weird way of reminding you of things, huh?

---------

I really don't know what I've been babbling about here. Maybe it's just a reflection of things over the years. Maybe I just wanted to remind myself of something. If that was it, though, I lost myself somewhere in the beginning of just **_what_** I was trying to remind myself of. Oh, well, maybe this will all make more sense later.

The whole thing in a nutshell: Detention sucks, but sometimes you make friends. You create your own clique. Get married. Have kids. They get detention and you find yourself reminiscing. And you know that somehow, in the beginning of it all, the reminiscing had a point, but somewhere down the road, you lost it. And then you try to figure it out, but say "Fuck it" because you have no brain since you were a burner in high school and were lucky to make it though college. Whatever. Get back to your pathetic lives and leave me the fuck alone.

----------------------------  
**End The Truth**  
----------------------------

**Notes - Well...that really wasn't how I'd expected this to go. Oh, well. I only wrote what the brain in my head told me to. At 1:30 in the morning. Go me. Yay! **

**Drop me a line!**

Later days,  
-PFB-


End file.
